The Perfect Birthday Gift
by Emilee1
Summary: When Inuyasha reminisces about his birthday Kagome finds a perfect way to celebrate and also the perfect gift. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Title: The Perfect Birthday Gift Author: Emilee Series: Inuyasha Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Summary: When Inuyasha reminisces about his birthday Kagome finds a perfect way to celebrate and also the perfect gift.  
  
Kagome slowly climbed her way out of the dark and damp well. She carried her heavy backpack and her mother's bicycle considering her own was destroyed by a demon. She sat the backpack against the well and Shippo came running over to her.  
  
"Kagome!"Shippo shouted gleefully jumping onto her shoulder.  
  
"Good morning, Shippo."Kagome smiled back in reply. She took out a chocolate bar and handed it to the happy little kitsune.  
  
"Is this that sweet brown colored board snack?"  
  
"Yep."She looked around and saw Miroku and Sango but there was no sign of Inuyasha. "Shippo, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo had already divoured the chocolate and his face was covered in it. "Uh?" He put a finger to has chin, "I don't know. I wonder where he could be. You'd think he would stay by to keep the jewel safe because we have almost completely finished colecting the shards."  
  
"You're right, so he has to be somewhere nearby."  
  
'The thing is I was wanting to surprise him after tomorrow with the jewel because it is already finished. I don't want to give it to him today or tomorrow but the day after because tomorrow is the anniversary of when his mother died.'Kagome thought. Then her eyes lit up.  
  
"Shippo, I think he is gone somewhere because tomorrow is the anniversary of when his mother died."  
  
"Your right maybe Myoga knows where he is."Shippo replied.  
  
"Myoga is here?"Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah he is for a change. He is over there with Sango and Miroku."  
  
They walked over to where Sango and Miroku were. Myoga was there, sure enough.  
  
"Oh, good morning Kagome I didn't know you were here."Sango said smiling.  
  
Kagome smiled back."Myoga, do you know where Inuyasha is?"Kagome asked.  
  
"He is in the forest. Right now he is deep in thought."Myoga replied.  
  
"Why is he in deep thought?"Miroku asked.  
  
"You see today is Lord Inuyasha's birthday."  
  
"Birthday?!"They all shouted at the same exact time.  
  
"Yes and also it is a tragic time considering his mother died after his ninth year birthday."  
  
"That is awful."Kagome said looking sorrowful.  
  
She strode off into the woods trying her best to find Inuyasha. Finally she came across him leaning against a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked up at Kagome and she could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know why you are acting like this today and I want to know how you used to celebrate your birthday."  
  
He looked at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Feh... Why do you want to know?"He asked turning away.  
  
"I am just curious. Please tell me."She looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"All right don't start crying over it. When I was younger before mother died we would always make dog shaped rice balls. It wasn't much but it was sort of fun. I could never make them in the right shape because my claws would always put holes in it."  
  
"Sounds like fun."She smiled, "I am going back, just when you are ready come back, okay?"  
  
He nodded in reply and gazed up at the tree tops.  
  
She went back into the well to her time and went home to get some rice and other supplies she needed.  
  
She worked hard but her plan kept falling apart, but she didn't give up.  
  
Finally she put a surprise inside and she retured to the feudal era.  
  
She searched in the forest for Inuyasha and he was still in the same spot he was an hour ago.  
  
"Inuyasha? I have a surprise for you."Kagome said holding out a napkin wrapped around a small object.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously and took the napkin. He unfolded it and inside was a dog shaped rice ball.  
  
His eyes lit up in amazement. "Th- Thank you, Kagome."  
  
"There is something else too but it won't be too hard to find once you start eating the rice ball."  
  
He took a bite and bit something hard. It was the complete Shikon Jewel.  
  
His eyes truly lit up this time. "When did we finish this?"He couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"I kept it a secret for about a day. So, what are you going to do with it?"  
  
What Inuyasha did with it was something that was better than him becoming a full fledged demon. He brought his mother back to life.  
  
~*~ THE END~*~  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. 


End file.
